


A Ride in the Park

by Tripleransom



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripleransom/pseuds/Tripleransom
Summary: Watson is summoned to an early morning appointment.  But who is the mysterious dark-haired woman awaiting him there? And why does he need to wear his hunting-kit?





	A Ride in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeremy_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeremy_holmes).



> for Jeremy_holmes

**A Ride In the Park**

Holmes was absent when I returned to Baker Street late that evening from my club. In his place, I found a note, neatly placed on my desk, and addressed to me in his distinctive handwriting:

_My dear Watson,_

_I know your hunting-kit is still upstairs in the box-room. Can I trouble you to wear it tomorrow morning? You will find a cab waiting at the curb at eight am. The driver knows your destination; the lady who awaits you there will tell you all you need to know. We have an appointment on Rotten Row to-morrow._

_\-- SH_

"Infuriating man," I muttered as I trudged upstairs to unearth the requested clothing. Although like any Army officer, I could ride a horse and even, I fancied, cut a respectable figure in the hunting-field if required, I had no great love of the sport. Holmes, I knew, rode like a centaur - a legacy, no doubt, of that country boyhood about which he never spoke. 

Although I was fairly certain everything would still fit, making sure I was presentable to appear in Hyde Park by early morning was likely to require considerable effort on the part of both Mrs Hudson, the rest of the staff, and myself. Mrs Hudson sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward when I presented my request for help, along with my sorely creased and wrinkled clothing, which smelled strongly of mothballs. She sent Brigit scurrying off to iron my shirt and stock tie, while Billy applied himself diligently to my boots, and I pounced my top-hat. 

All was in readiness by morning as I descended the stairs hat in hand, feeling faintly foolish, togged out as I was in my riding kit in the middle of London. 

"Oh, Dr Watson," Brigit said, handing me my gloves, "you look ever so nice, just like a proper toff." 

"Indeed you do, Doctor," Mrs Hudson agreed with a smile as she brushed an imaginary speck of dust off my shoulder. Thus reassured, I clapped my now shiny top-hat on my head, and descended the steps, to find the promised cab awaiting me.

We clattered off South in the direction of Hyde Park, but instead of continuing to the park entrance, we veered off towards Mayfair and pulled up in front of an imposing town house. "'Ere you go, guv, d'livered to the door." said the cabman with a flourish of his whip. 

As I uncertainly ascended the steps, the door was whisked open as if by magic and I was ushered in by a liveried footman. Another appeared from nowhere and took my hat and gloves, murmuring "There is coffee on the sideboard in the dining room, sir" as he opened the door for me. 

Since there was still no sign of Holmes, I had just helped myself to coffee when the door opened behind me and a tall, dark haired woman came in. She was wearing one of the new, modern safety habits which had just been introduced, I saw. In place of the conventional flowing skirts, she was wearing a so-called "apron" skirt, which - daringly - exposed her neat navy breeches and boots to the knee, wrapping in some intricate manner I could not discern, which I presumed could open up to look like a conventional skirt when mounted. 

Her coat fitted her slender, shapely figure perfectly and the frothy lace of her cravat accented her dark hair and the flashing grey eyes behind her neat veil. A gleaming top hat was perched on top of her raven curls. I nearly dropped my cup at the sight of those eyes. "Great Heavens, Holmes," I exclaimed, "I suppose I should no longer be surprised at anything from you by now, but I'll grant that I would never have expected this! What on earth can it all be about?" 

"Shhh," he said, darting forward to kiss me on both cheeks in the French fashion. "For today, I am Mademoiselle Simone Delacourt, a great friend of Lord and Lady D'Aubigny, whose house this is and you are my escort - let me see - shall we give you a title?" At my horrified look, he continued smoothly "…or perhaps not. You always have the unmistakable bearing of a military man. You shall be Captain Jack Ponsonby, I think, late of Her Majesty's Indian Army. Yes, that should do nicely Now, come along, _mon cher_ Jean. I suppose I may call you Jean? We mustn't be late." 

On the way out, he paused for a moment in front of the pier glass to adjust his top hat to a more fetching angle and took my arm. I caught sight of the two of us and stopped dead. Dressed as he was, Holmes made a perfectly convincing woman, with his waist nipped in to a fashionably slim silhouette and his sharp features softened by his veil, whilst I prided myself that I cut a decent figure in my hunting attire, which old as it was, still fitted me well enough. 

A footman handed me my things and opened the door for us without a second glance. I found myself propelled down the steps with Holmes's arm hooked through mine, whilst he chattered away in rapid French, of which I understood not a word. Outside, I found, not the horses I had expected, but a neat open landau with a matched pair of bays and a postillion standing ready at their heads.

"But you cannot expect us to ride through London," Holmes said to me _sotto voce_. "How terribly _déclassé._ The horses have been brought 'round to the Row and William will conduct us there."

Automatically, I handed him - her- into the landau and we were off. I was just as glad the drive was not a long one, because even in jaded London, our turnout attracted its share of attention from passers-by on the pavement and I suffered from an acute case of embarrassment. Holmes, of course, was perfectly at his ease, clinging to my arm at every bump in the road.

After a few moments, he adjusted his veil and leaned closer to me to murmur into my ear. "I suppose you are curious as to exactly what the purpose of this little adventure is, my dear Watson. Unfortunately, I can only tell you that it involves a case of international espionage, in which one of the very highest names in the land could - nay _will_ \- be implicated, unless we can forestall it. The scandal could precipitate a crisis that would certainly bring down the government and Mycroft has tasked me to intervene. So, today the ever-so-dashing Captain Ponsonby - would you mind smoothing your moustache every so often, _cher Jean _? It's quite devastating when you do it - with his French mistress Simone will show ourselves on the Row. Once we become the cynosure of all eyes, I will contrive to pick the pocket of the fellow who has the incriminating papers. With luck, I can manage to replace them with a false set, but it remains to be seen whether I will have the opportunity to complete the exchange, so you must be ready to act at any moment, if the situation turns violent."__

__"But Holmes," I protested, "How do you know that we will be the centre of attention? Can you be so sure of attracting the man with the papers? Who is he, anyhow?"_ _

__"Oh hush, Jean," he whispered, leaning so close that his veil actually brushed my ear and sent an unexpected _frisson_ through me, "I cannot tell you more at this juncture, except that…but here we are!" He exclaimed brightly as the landau turned into the entrance to the Park. _ _

__He nudged me in the ribs. I cleared my throat. "Ah…pull up just over there, William," I directed, feeling more than a little put out that Holmes was once again going to keep me in the dark as to his plans._ _

__"And here are our so-attractive mounts," Holmes exclaimed, clapping his hands n a perfect imitation of a giddy schoolgirl. My heart sank at the sight. His grey mare merely stood looking about keenly under her side-saddle, but my bay was pawing the ground and clicking his bit with a purposeful air which suggested that I had better be on my toes to manage him. Lucky for me, it was early yet, I thought, and the Row was not so crowded as it would be later in the day._ _

__The groom confirmed my suspicions as he handed me the reins. "Watch 'im, sir," he said. "A bit fresh today, 'e is. 'E wouldn't 'urt a fly, but just you keep a light hand on the reins until 'e settles." I shot Holmes a baleful look, which he missed entirely, as he had been given a leg up and was fussing to adjust his skirt, while the grey continued to stand like a rock, the perfect picture of a lady's mount._ _

__Holmes smoothed down his skirt and adjusted the gloves on his elegant hands. "Well, Jean, let us be off," he cried with a tinkling laugh . With a sinking feeling, I moved to follow him._ _

__My fears about the bay proved to be largely unfounded, however. I had not been on a horse in some time and I was sure to be sore by morning, but my old skills came back to me and I was able to settle him to a pleasant enough trot while the grey cantered quietly beside me._ _

__Holmes cut a superb figure on his side-saddle and many eyes turned to follow us as we made our way down the Row. I had just made a mental note to ask him exactly where he had acquired that particular skill, when he leant toward me and said, "perhaps I should tell you who we are looking for. His name is Claude de Rothenstein, and he is a well-known dealer in compromising papers of all sorts. He will be mounted on a striking chestnut gelding with two white fore-legs. He is extremely handsome, with dark hair and a dashing moustache, not unlike your own. If you see him first, tell me immediately, because it is important that we contrive to come up to him so that I can make the exchange."_ _

__"And just what is your plan, H - "_ _

__He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "It would be as well for you to think of me only as Simone from now on, _cher_ Jean," he said. "We cannot afford any slip-ups if my plan is to succeed." _ _

__"Very well, Simone, my dear, but what exactly is the plan?" I enquired with an inward sigh, thinking to myself that the last would not be difficult, for to my eyes at least, his disguise was perfect. In fact, I was somewhat surprised to discover that I found him damnably attractive. His dark blue habit was cut to accentuate his shapely figure and the veil softened his features just enough that I had no difficulty whatsoever in allowing myself to believe that I had an attractive woman riding beside me._ _

__"I'm going to--" He stiffened like a pointer who had caught the scent. "No time for that, " he hissed. "There he is now! Leave me to him and take the mare. Follow my lead!" Suddenly, he touched his spur to the grey's side and startled, she bolted straight in the direction of a tall dark-haired man on a chestnut._ _

__"When do I ever not?" I thought grimly, as I put the spurs to my bay, threading my way along the track after Holmes._ _

__The mare galloped straight for the de Rothenstein's big chestnut. Just as it looked as if she would carom into him, he reached out and caught her bridle, yanking her to a stop so abruptly that she reared, throwing Holmes - Simone, I corrected myself - to the ground. I feared for a moment he would be trampled, but de Rothstein was quick to react; he flung off his horse in an instant and pulled the mare away from Holmes just as I pounded up._ _

__"Take them," he commanded, throwing over both sets of reins with hardly a glance at me. I dismounted somewhat more stiffly and took control of all three of the frightened animals, while de Rothenstein knelt down by Holmes, who had raised himself dazedly on one elbow. By some miracle his hat and wig had stayed on, anchored no doubt by the veil._ _

__"Well, of course, they did," I thought resignedly to myself._ _

__de Rothenstein had Holmes leaning against his leg in a moment. He proffered his flask, which Holmes declined, not wanting to raise his veil to sip from it. He accepted the support, however, responding to de Rothenstein's questions with softly accented words. I held my breath at the audacity of the deception, hoping that de Rothenstein would not see through the disguise at such close range, but all seemed to be going well._ _

__I handed over the horses to a groom who materialised from somewhere and made my way toward them. By now, de Rothenstein had managed to raise Holmes to his feet, although he was still clinging tightly to his arm._ _

__He looked me over contemptuously as I hurried up. I introduced myself. "Captain Jack Ponsonby, at your service. 'Pon my word, that was well done," I puffed._ _

__"Whatever were you thinking, man, to mount the lady on a brute like that?" he demanded, his arm protectively around Holmes's shoulders._ _

__"Oh, no, she was only startled by the crowd," Holmes cried, before I could say a word. "She is as gentle as a dove."_ _

__"Hm. Doesn't look it," de Rothenstein grunted. "Are you sure you are all right, my dear?" he asked solicitously, turning back to Holmes again._ _

__Holmes tried to take a step and nearly fell, favouring his ankle as de Rothenstein caught him close again. He bit his lip."I - only give me a moment," he said. "It's nothing. I can ride. Only take me home, Jean, mon cher." It was a tribute to Holmes's acting skills that I was still not certain whether his injury was feigned or not._ _

__"If you are sure, my dear," de Rothenstein said, ignoring me as he gestured for the horses to be brought up. "Pay the lad," he said briefly in my direction, before turning his attention once again to Holmes. When I turned, he was already lifting him lightly up onto the mare's back. Fuming silently, I tossed the lad a copper and took my own horse's reins. Holmes's dark head was bent towards de Rothenstein as he adjusted his skirt and they exchanged a few words I couldn't catch. "You ought to take better care of that girl, Ponsonby," de Rothenstein tossed over his shoulder to me as he stepped up on his horse and rode away._ _

__Holmes flashed me a triumphant look from beneath his veil as we turned back to the stables. I started to ask how well his ruse had worked and if he had been able to complete the exchange, but he shook his head imperceptibly to signal that this was not the time for discussion. At the stable, he accepted the commiseration of the stable lads and leant heavily on my arm as the landau was brought round for us. Even on the return journey, he refused to speak and once again, accepted my help as we mounted the steps back to the house. Once inside, he sank into a chair with a delicate air of fatigue and remained silent until the door had closed behind the footman. By this time, I was quite beside myself, torn between frustrated curiosity and worry that his injuries might be genuine._ _

__"Holmes, for the love of Heaven, tell me, did all this elaborate charade work?" I burst out. "Did you get the papers? Is your ankle really hurt or was that all a sham as well?"_ _

__Holmes leaned back in his chair and laughed heartily in his silent way. "Good old Watson," he said in his normal voice, which sat oddly with the woman's clothing he was still wearing. "I never get your limits. You were superb today. You summoned up just the right touch of affronted jealousy. Do keep your voice down and fetch me a drink, will you?"_ _

__I thrust a brandy and soda from the sideboard into his hand as he continued, "The answer to your first two questions is 'yes'. Did you really doubt it? As to my ankle, I did give it rather a wrench, but it was worth it for the added realism it lent to my performance. I suspect de Rothenstein is in for a rather unpleasant interview once those papers are examined closely!"_ _

__"While there is nothing I would like more than to remove this abominable corset at once and become myself again, I fear I must maintain the deception for a while longer. You can return to Baker Street, but I shall have to remain Simone Delacourt for the time being. I have to deliver these papers into Brother Mycroft's safe-keeping. I certainly can't trust them to the mail and not until after they are safely in his hands can I afford to be myself again."_ _

__"But what will Mycroft think if you come to his office like that?" I said, aghast._ _

__Holmes shrugged. "Mycroft will turn a blind eye to the appearance of the messenger, so long as the papers are returned. Besides, he is well used to my little oddities. In any case, the staff here would think it a bit odd if I abandoned the lady now, don't you think? They might possibly talk if I suddenly left here as a man, so I must change into a walking costume and be off."_ _

__He made as if to rise from his chair, but winced as he attempted to put weight upon his ankle. "For Heaven's sake, Holmes," I expostulated, "at least let me come upstairs with you and tend to your ankle. I can help you change at if you need it and at least see you on your way."_ _

__I thought Holmes looked at me oddly from beneath his lashes, but all he said was "My ankle is beginning to ache. Just ring for what you need. I rather think I should like for you to play at ladies' maid for me after all."_ _

__My eyes widened at that. Was Holmes still flirting with me? But surely there was no need for it now. Unless…but I could make no sense of that line of reasoning, so with my thoughts still in a whirl, I rose and offered him my arm._ _

__*****_ _

__Back at Baker street, into a dressing gown at last, and nursing a brandy and soda, I sank into my chair beside the fire and contemplated the events of the day. In trying to sort through it all, I realised that I had found Holmes oddly attractive in his role as Simone. It was not that I relished thinking of him as a woman, or wanted to think of him that way, but the fact remained, he had flirted with me and I had enjoyed it. The idea that he could appeal to me in such a way was a new and unsettling one. Once I had considered him in that light, I felt that I had loosed a genie from its bottle which might be difficult to cork up again. I told myself that the flirtatiousness Holmes had showed towards me was surely a product his total immersion in his role as Simone, but still, I could not help but wonder._ _

__Mrs Hudson had brought dinner and left a cold plate on the sideboard for Holmes and I was still mulling over the events of the morning when at last I heard his tread on the stair. Much to my relief, he was back to his normal appearance when he came into the room._ _

__"Now, that's what I call a successful day's work," he exclaimed. "The crisis has been averted, Mycroft is satisfied, and I must remember to send a note of thanks to Lady Caroline, even though her boots did pinch my feet; her cooperation was essential to the success of my plan. I have you to thank as well, Watson. I could not have gone unescorted and I must say, you played your part to perfection. de Rothenstein never suspected a thing until well after we were away. I imagine he will look long and hard to no avail for Simone!"_ _

__Holmes poured himself a brandy and threw himself onto the settee. He looked at me sidelong and continued diffidently, "you know, if the stakes had not been so high, I might have quite enjoyed my role as Simone and wished to prolong the experience. It has been ages since I rode aside."_ _

__I cleared my throat and asked "where exactly did you learn to ride like that, Holmes?"_ _

__"A neighbor, when I was quite a lad," he said, sipping his drink. "After her husband died, I helped make up her hunters once they were broken in. With a blanket wrapped around my legs in place of the skirts, I served well enough. One of them even won the Ladies' class at Dublin and she was able to sell him on for enough money to pay off the most pressing of her debts."_ _

__"You don't mean to say that you ---?"_ _

__"Oh, no," he laughed. "Now that would have been a coup! But it would have caused the most awful scandal. No, she did it. She rode like an Amazon. She had a wonderful seat and the most beautiful hands on the reins. I learnt a great deal from her," he continued reflectively, "though I haven't had a call for that particular skill in a long while. Perhaps we should take Simone out again sometime, eh, Watson? You did not seem averse to escorting the lady and I fancy I could use the practice."_ _

__"Oh not at all, Holmes," I replied with what I hoped sounded like a good-natured chuckle. "It was quite entertaining, as you say. But for now, I'm off to turn in. I'm rather fatigued, after all that ."_ _

__"Yes, of course," he responded absently, swirling his drink._ _

__After a pause that threatened to turn awkward, I rose to go. Just as my hand reached the knob, I heard him say softly, apropos of nothing I could discern, "Good old Watson."_ _

__I turned back sharply, but he did not look up and after a brief hesitation, I stepped through the door and closed it behind me._ _

__fin_ _


End file.
